O cavaleiro e a Rosa
by Dannu
Summary: Um herói mascarado que defende os fracos e oprimidos, arriscando a própria vida em nome de um grande amor! IKKI X ESMERALDA
1. O segredo de fênix

**O CAVALEIRO E A ROSA**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**Atenas, 1890**

**Um jovem de aspecto abatido, os braços para trás, presos em algemas enferrujadas, cambaleava para frente, sendo amparado por dois policiais fardados. Seus olhos verdes denotavam cansaço e suas roupas, em frangalhos, indicava os maus tratos que estava sofrendo na prisão.**

**- Shun!**

**Um jovem aloirado exclamou, espantado ante a figura esquálida de seu amigo. Hyoga tentou aproximar-se, mas um outro jovem de longos cabelos negros o impediu de cometer aquele desatino que, certamente, culminaria com sua própria prisão.**

**- Mas Shiryu... – o loiro tentou argumentar.**

**- Pasciência, Yukida! Lembre-se das ordens do Ikki!**

**Hyoga suspirou enquanto todos sentavam-se em bancos e o Juiz Villefort, responsável pelo julgamento, adentrava os umbrais enegrecidos e carcomidos dos pórticos.**

**Shun sentou-se numa cadeira diante da grande mesa, tendo a seu lado, a alguns metros de distância, o seu acusador, Jango Megarous, um rico proprietário, ainda jovem e cobiçado por suas riquezas.**

**Este sorriu cinicamente para o jovenzinho, que sentindo o sangue ferver, o que era raro em sua personalidade serena, fez menção de levantar-se, sendo impedido pelos dois guardas que o haviam escoltado.**

**- Ordem! – gritou o juiz – Que tenha início a sessão!**

**Naquele momento as portas do recinto abriram-se com estrondo e um rapaz, um tanto sem jeito, entrou fazendo um rápido aceno, como que se desculpando. Vendo os companheiros, pediu licença e encaminhou-se para perto deles.**

**- Onde ele está? – perguntou Shiryu.**

**- Está quase chegando! – respondeu Seiya, entusiasmado.**

**- Se não houver mais interrupção...- o juiz sublinhou a última palavra - ...Podemos dar início ao julgamento!**

**O silêncio reinou no ambiente.**

**- Pois bem! – suspirou – Senhor Megarous queira, por favor, apresentar sua queixa!**

**Jango, trajando-se formalmente, a moda dos gregos, levantou-se relanceando os olhos a Shun, que acompanhava seus movimentos.**

**- Estou aqui para acusar este rapaz, Shun Amamiya, de ter roubado uma carta de minha posse cujo conteúdo referia-se as novas reservas de chumbo e ao horário de troca de guarda nos locais, sem falar nos nomes dos proprietário envolvidos!**

**- Mentira! – a voz de Shun atroou no recinto**

**- Senhor Amamiya...- chamou o juiz - ...Tem o direito de permanecer calado...**

**- Mas...**

**- ...E saiba que tudo que disser será usado contra o senhor!**

**Shun corroborou. Jango, embora sem êxito, tentou disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação. **

**- Então, senhor Megarous, trouxe-me provas? – perguntou o juiz, voltando-se para Jango.**

**- Sim! Tenho aqui comigo além da carta uma testemunha! Permite-me chamá-la?**

**O juiz assentiu. Todos voltaram-se para ver o homem robusto, careca e com ar de enfado que caminhou pelo recinto segurando o chapéu gasto com as duas mãos.**

**- Tatsume, seu canalha! – berrou Hyoga, levantando a multidão.**

**- Ordem! – gritou o juiz – Aproxime-se!**

**Tatsume obedeceu, aproximando-se com passos lentos, enquanto fitava o olhar surpreso de Shun.**

**- Foi o senhor que encontrou a missiva?**

**A voz grave do juiz o fez voltar-se para ele.**

**- Sim, senhor!**

**- E poderia nos dizer onde estava? **

**Perguntou Jango, em tom irônico, virando-se para os presentes. Tatsume olhou para Shun e este, encarando-o, não acreditava no que via.**

**- Estava embaixo do travesseiro! – disse, nervoso.**

**- De quem? – indagou Villefort.**

**- Tatsume...- Shun murmurou.**

**O velho cavalariço dos irmãos levantou os ombros como em apelação, disparou:**

**- Dele! – e apontou em direção do jovem de cabelos verdes.**

**- Mentiroso! – explodiu Seiya.**

**A comoção foi geral. Alguns dos presentes protestaram em favor do jovem, excitados pelos companheiros deste, os outros, trajados ricamente, apoiavam a Jango.**

**- Silêncio! – gritou Villefort – O próximo que se manifestar será detido sob o peso da lei!**

**Novo silêncio.**

**- Senhor Amamiya... – a voz do juiz tornou-se grave a ponderada - ...O que tem a dizer sobre a acusação?**

**- Eu sou inocente!**

**Jango, pela primeira vez, deu uma estrondosa gargalhada, relanceando os olhos a Shun e depois ao velho e sereno juiz, que o fitava por cima dos óculos.**

**- Mas isso é ridículo! – bradou.**

**- Eu sou inocente! – sentenciou Shun.**

**- Tem como provar? – o juiz o encarou.**

**- Claro que não! – interrompeu Jango – Uma vez que o próprio criado o entregou!**

**- Confesso que tudo leva a crer em sua culpa! – concordou o juiz.**

**- Esta carta nunca esteve em minha cama! – Shun, desesperado.**

**- Está me chamando de mentiroso? – Jango o encarou.**

**- Eu não a roubei! – Shun segurou seu olhar – Se ela por acaso foi parar lá, outra pessoa a colocou!**

**- Tem inimigos que quereriam prejudicá-lo? – indagou o juiz.**

**- Não que eu saiba! **

**- Bem...- o juiz suspirou - ...Por falta de provas em favor da defesa, eu declaro que Shun...**

**- Meritíssimo!**

**Naquele momento a porta abriu-se com um forte rangido de madeira seca e pesada. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o recém-chegado. Um rapaz alto, robusto, de olhos azuis profundos, cabelos no mesmo tom, levemente rebeldes, caminhou determinado até a frente do velho Villefort.**

**- Eu protesto! – disse, com voz grave e pesada.**

**- Bem na hora! – cochichou Seiya a Shiryu.**

**- Será que ele conseguiu? – perguntou Hyoga, apreensivo.**

**Shiryu fez um gesto para que ele se calasse.**

**- Quem é o senhor? – indagou o juiz, com olhos perscrutadores.**

**- Ikki Amamiya, irmão mais velho desse rapaz a quem acusam injustamente!**

**- Meritíssimo! – Jango interveio, indignado – Agora permite que qualquer um se intrometa em seu tribunal?**

**- Assim como você, Jango...- Ikki virou-se para o homem, com semblante feroz - ...Sou também um proprietário e, portanto seu igual!**

**- Há uma grande diferença entre nossos sangues... – Jango o encarou com fúria - ...Mesmo que você fosse mais rico que eu, em minhas veias corre sangue nobre enquanto que você, filho de um carpinteiro, teve apenas a sorte de encontrar algumas pedras de ouro de origem duvidosa!**

**- Por que você não pega sua riqueza e compra um pouco de dignidade, Jango! Quanto será que custa um pouco de honra? Entre você e uma cortesã, não sei quem é a prostituta!**

**- Você é tão nobre quanto eu sou plebeu!**

**Jango esbravejou e desferindo aquela sentença, lançou ao rosto do oponente um jato de saliva. Ikki descontrolou-se. Partiu para cima de Jango e certamente o teria matado, se não fosse a voz grave e ponderada do juiz as suas costas.**

**- Se os dois não se conterem, colocarei ambos no xadrez!**

**Jango, liberto das mãos de Ikki, ajeitou o paletó.**

**- E agora meu rapaz... – o juiz fitou Ikki - ...Queira dar-me um bom motivo para ter entrado em meu tribunal desta maneira antes que eu o mande prender!**

**Ikki, revirando os olhos para Jango, com uma fúria contida, levantou a mão em cujos dedos estava um envelope.**

**- O senhor me agradecerá, pois aqui está o verdadeiro culpado!**

**- E quem o senhor acusa?**

**- Ele!**

**E, apontando para Jango, atirou sobre a mesa a carta. Shun estreitou a visão do irmão para a missiva e um estremecimento de comoção pôde ser sentido da multidão.**

**O juiz, fitando ora Ikki ora Jango, pegou do papel e pôs-se a examiná-lo.**

**- Como ousa acusar-me, maldito? – rosnou Jango.**

**- Você pagou o Tatsume para que mentisse hoje, aproveitando-se de sua dificuldade financeira!**

**Ikki falava compassado e o tom de sua voz tornava-se cada vez mais ameaçador a medida em que a erguia. As colunas lhe faziam eco.**

**- Ora, seu...**

**- Essa carta jamais existiu!**

**- Como?! Ela está aqui nas minhas mãos!**

**- Você a forjou! – Ikki decretou.**

**- Tem como provar? – interrogou o juiz; Ikki o encarou.**

**- Sim!**

**E caminhando em direção a porta, sob os olhares surpresos de todos, rodou a pesada maçaneta. Uma moça alta, de longos cabelos loiros e vestida humildemente, entrou no recinto com olhos fortes, porém levemente amedrontados. Ikki a guiou até a bancada.**

**- Qual o seu nome? – indagou o juiz.**

**A moça relanceou os olhos a Ikki, como que pedindo-lhe proteção e depois, voltando-os para o patrão, que a encarou mordaz, respondeu decidida.**

**- Me chamo June Denopoulos!**

**- E o qual sua participação neste caso? – retrucou o juiz.**

**- Eu fui encarregada de levar 2 mil dracmas ao senhor Tatsume ontem mesmo!**

**- Cale-se!**

**Mas antes que Jango pudesse dar um passo, Ikki interceptou seu caminho.**

**- Continue! – pediu o juiz.**

**- Ele, então, me entregou o dinheiro e esta carta que o senhor tem nas mãos!**

**- A senhorita leu o conteúdo?**

**- Não, senhor! – envergonhada – Não sei ler!**

**- Sua... – Jango inflamou-se, mas Ikki fazia-lhe frente.**

**- Esta carta contém informações valiosas! – informou o juiz.**

**- Acho que agora pode soltar meu irmão! – declarou Ikki.**

**O juiz suspirou. Não contava com aquilo Retirou os óculos e com um forte arranco, decretou:**

**- Shun Amamiya deve permanecer na prisão até segunda ordem!**

**- Mas...- Shun levantou-se sobressaltado.**

**- Isso é um absurdo! – gritou Ikki.**

**- Absurdo ou não este é meu tribunal e quem dá ordens aqui sou eu, senhor Amamiya!**

**- O senhor já tem provas que meu irmão é inocente! – Ikki cerrou os punhos.**

**- Seu irmão é inocente se eu disser que é! – refutou o juiz – E se não lhe quiser fazer companhia, sugiro que deixe de se meter em assuntos que não são da sua conta, pode descobrir o quanto são perigosos! – completou em tom ameaçador.**

**- Não tenho medo de ameaças! – Ikki segurou seu olhar.**

**- Você ainda é muito jovem!**

**E levantando-se, recolheu os papéis em cima da mesa. Ikki mordeu os lábios de ódio e voltou-se para acompanhar a saída do irmão.**

**- Shun! – gritou, caminhando até ele, abrindo caminho entre os guardas.**

**- Obrigado pela ajuda, irmão! – disse este.**

**- Eu vou tirá-lo de lá! Eu prometo!**

**- Eu sei! – Shun abriu um sorriso e piscou um olho para o irmão – Acho que está na hora do Fênix agir! – sussurrou antes de ser arrastado.**

**Na porta, relanceou os olhos ternos para a singela moça que o havia ajudado. Ela o fitou, consoladora. Mas dois guardas, que o seguravam pelos braços, o arrastaram dali.**

**Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya aproximaram-se de Ikki, que fervilhava por dentro. Os quatro encaminharam-se para fora.**

**- O que faremos? – indagou Hyoga**

**- Vocês, nada! – disse Ikki**

**- Você disse que não mais pretendia... – Seiya principiou.**

**- Foi um erro achar que esta cidade pudesse praticar a justiça sozinha!**

**- Justiça? – Shiryu ironizou – Quem sabe podemos comprar um pouco!**

**Ikki lhe lançou um olhar cínico pelo uso de suas palavras. Sorriram.**

**- Ei, Amamiya!**

**A voz de Jango, calma e pausada, fez-se presente por trás dos rapazes, fazendo-os voltarem-se.**

**- Ainda acertarei com você as injúrias que me tem feito!**

**- Por que não agora, Megarous? – desafiou Ikki, sentindo-se ferver.**

**Houve um silêncio onde apenas o barulho do vento preencheu o ambiente. A mão de Jango encostou no cano da espada a fim de tirá-la, mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, a ponta da espada de Ikki já se encontrava em sua garganta.**

**- Tentemos de novo, Jango! – retrucou, encarando o adversário, que engoliu em seco.**

**Jango retrocedeu e com um olhar de cólera, virou-se.**

**- Ainda teremos nosso dia! **

**- Mal posso esperar! – respondeu Ikki, guardando a espada.**

**E ao longe, os quatro companheiros viram o nobre proprietário arrastar, com violência, a pobre criada, que aflita, tentava em vão safar-se de seu futuro, certamente, doloroso.**

**- Isso precisa de um fim! – comentou Seiya.**

**- E terá, pelas minhas mãos, mas no momento certo! – disse Ikki, preparando-se para ir embora.**

**- Senhores?**

**A voz fraca e enrouquecida de Tatsume aproximou-se deles. Ikki o encarou com fúria.**

**- Traidor! – rosnou Hyoga.**

**- Eu não tive escolha! – tentou defender-se.**

**- Sempre há uma alternativa! Por que não nos contou? – interrogou Ikki.**

**- Eu...- arquejava.**

**- Você quase mandou meu irmão para a forca! Eu devia matá-lo!**

**Ikki saiu, caminhando a passos rápidos pelo chão de terra batida. Os outros três correram para alcançá-lo.**

**- É preciso ficar de olho nele! – recomendou Seiya.**

**- É um pobre coitado mercenário! – resmungou Ikki.**

**Naquele momento, o som de cornetas atroou pelas ruas. Pessoas começaram a correr em direção ao porto.**

**- O que é isso? – indagou o jovem de cabelos azuis.**

**- O novo governador! – respondeu Shiryu. – Acabou de chegar para assumir o posto!**

**- Corja de corruptos! – bradou Ikki – Vamos, que esta noite o Fênix retornará!**

**- É como eu digo...- sorriu Seiya - ...Aonde não vai o poder da lei, vai a espada de Fênix!**

O.o.O.o.O

**Os pequenos pés, calçados em sandálias de couro que amarravam nas panturrilhas torneadas, cobertas de suavíssima penugem, tocaram de leve aquela areia alva, salpicada de escuma.**

**Erguendo, com as delicadas e finas mãos de dedos aquilinos e frágeis, as saias do vestido, cor de trigo, que usava, caminhou em direção ao séqüito que viria recebê-los.**

**Os belos olhos verdes, entrecortados pelos fios do cabelo longo e loiro, fitavam, maravilhados, a movimentada cidade de Atenas, adormecida ao sol, e abrindo um gentil sorriso, suspirou forte o ar puro que lhe descia como bálsamo.**

**Atrás de si, sua criada seguia-a apressada, carregando uma pequena sacolinha vermelha:**

**- Senhorita! Senhorita!**

**Mas ela não ouvia, tão encantada estava com as belezas da cidade onde iria começar vida nova.**

**- Não é lindo! – suspirava – É tão mágico!**

**E levava as mãos à face abrasada pelo vento.**

**- Sim, senhorita Esmeralda! É deveras lindo!**

**Naquele instante, um homem alto, robusto, de cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos e trajando-se com nobreza, caminhou solenemente e de maneira um tanto rude, em direção ao grupo de nobres parados ao pé do porto.**

**A sua aproximação, os homens, também vestidos com pompa, de acordo com a hierarquia dos títulos que carregavam em forma de condecorações pregadas nas casacas, curvaram-se perante ele, o novo governador da região.**

**- Seja bem vindo! – falou um deles.**

**- O povo de Atenas lhes dar graças, senhor conde Guilty Lonikus!**

**- Menos bajulação e mais eficiência! – bradou asperamente o conde.**

**Os homens ergueram-se com afetação, entreolhando-se.**

**- Decerto o transporte de minhas coisas já foi providenciado!**

**Perguntou Guilty, observando os vários coches parados ao longo da rua.**

**- Sim, senhor Guilty! – sorriu um marquês – Estará tudo em vossa moradia em alguns instantes!**

**- Assim espero! – e revirou os olhos em volta.**

**- Algum problema, senhor? – Guilty fitou o homenzinho que o interrogou, com rispidez.**

**- Minha filha desapareceu!**

**- Senhor, com certeza... – o homem tentou balbuciar.**

**- Você!**

**E Guilty, andando de encontro a criadinha, que tentava sustentar algumas malas nas mãos, bradou:**

**- Onde está minha filha?**

**A moça, exasperada, olhou para todos os lados antes de deixar cair as sacolas:**

**- A menina desapareceu, senhor!**

**- É mesmo? – irônico.**

**- Estava aqui agora mesmo...**

**- E o que você está fazendo aqui que ainda que não foi procurá-la? – o tom de Guilty era feroz.**

**- Sim, senhor!**

**E apressadamente, a pobre mocinha abandonou a tarefa e abalou-se pelas ruas atenienses em busca da fugitiva.**

**- Menina dos diabos! – berrou Guilty, caminhando de volta ao séqüito – Mau chega já se mete em encrenca!**

**- Algo em que eu possa ajudá-lo, senhor? **

**Ofereceu-se um homem bastante gordo, com várias medalhas no peito.**

**- Que os deuses permitam que você não tenha filhas!**

**E saiu apressado a fazer despachar as malas, berrando aos quatro ventos, enquanto o grupo de nobres fitavam-se.**

**- Por Zeus! **

**Ali, em meio a uma roda de ciganos, dançando como se fosse uma mulher comum, estava Esmeralda, a erguer o vestido e sapateando ao som da viola flamenca, em companhia de um homem que batia as mãos fortemente, ao compasso da dança.**

**A jovenzinha levou as mãos à boca quando viu a patroa roçando-se ao rapaz, despudoradamente e corando, levantou o vestido e andou desabalada na direção da ovelha desgarrada.**

**Mas tão distraída ia que, afogueada pelo temor do patrão presenciar aquela cena, que não reparava nos transeuntes. Foi de encontro a um jovem, tão fortemente, que o derrubou por cima de uma bancada de maçãs.**

**- É cega?**

**Gritou Hyoga, apanhando o chapéu.**

**- Perdoe-me, senhor!**

**Resmungava Eiri, limpando-lhe as vestes com espalhafato, envergonhada pela falta de atenção.**

**- Mas o senhor também...**

**E então olharam-se e tudo pareceu ter paralisado. Os olhos azuis do rapaz abriram-se desmesuradamente, juntamente com a boca, enquanto os olhos dela, também azuis, baixavam brilhantes. Ele retirou o chapéu.**

**- Com licença...**

**E fazendo um rápido e desajeitado cumprimento, Eiri saiu apressada em direção a patroa, que agora também tamborilava as mãos com fervor. Hyoga, de longe, lambeu os lábios de satisfação:**

**- Isso tudo é uma criada?**

**Esmeralda, sorrindo, fazia esvoaçar o leve vestido quando rodopiava, expondo suas grossas e bronzeadas pernas, para lascívia de uns e encantamento de outros.**

**- Posso saber como se chama? – perguntou o rapaz amorenado, com um leve sotaque espanhol.**

**Ela corou e com um sorrisinho, espalmou as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra:**

**- Senhorita!**

**A voz da criada a fez estacar.**

**- Seu pai a espera!**

**- Ah, Eiri! Estou a gostar tanto daqui!**

**E relanceou um olhar ao rapaz, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso faceiro.**

**- Senhorita, por favor! Se eu aparecer sem a senhorita ele me mata! – desesperava-se a jovem.**

**- Está bem! **

**Suspirou Esmeralda, voltando-se para o jovem e acenando-lhe um adeus.**

**- Você é uma desmancha prazer! – completou, acompanhando a criada.**

**- Ah! – exclamou Guilty de cara fechada – Aonde estava, cabeçudinha?**

**Esmeralda, com a cara mais angelical que conseguiu fazer, aproximou-se do pai:**

**- Conhecendo a cidade!**

**- Não te quero metida com estes bárbaros! – esbravejou Guilty.**

**- Sim, papai! –concordou Esmeralda – Serei boazinha!**

**- Vamos! Vamos para casa!**

**- Senhor...**

**Chamou o marquês, que acompanhava pai, filha e criada até a carruagem. **

**- O que quer? – rosnou Guilty.**

**- Esta noite teremos uma bela festa para recebê-lo, no palácio da justiça! O senhor Megarous quem a idealizou!**

**- E quem é este? – indagou o governador com enfado.**

**- Um dos homens mais ricos da cidade!**

**- Bah!**

**E dando de ombros, Guilty dirigiu-se para o coche, acompanhado da filha e de Eiri. Sorrindo, Esmeralda cruzou os dedos:**

**- Uma festa, Eiri! Quero ficar bem bonita!**

**- Mas você já o é! **

**Respondia a criada, sorrindo ante a excitação da companheira. Esmeralda suspirou e aconchegou-se perto do pai, que fungou de cara fechada, fazendo-a afastar-se e apoiar a cabeça na almofadinha.**

**Guilty acendeu um charuto e pôs-se a fumar tranqüilamente. Foi quando, ao dobrarem numa esquina, através do vidro da portinhola, Eiri pôde avistar o jovem loiro em quem esbarrara. Ele também a havia reconhecido.**

**- O que foi? – perguntou Esmeralda ao notar a palidez da outra.**

**- Nada! – disfarçou Eiri – Deixe está!**

O.o.O.o.O

**- Ikki!**

**Shiryu, andando a passos largos, entrou no quarto onde o mais velho dos Amamiya costumava ficar. Naquele momento, Ikki preparava a roupa do Fênix, o cavaleiro mascarada que lutava pela justiça e ajudava os fracos e oprimidos.**

**- Ikki!**

**- Sim?**

**- O Shun será libertado a noite!**

**Ikki parou o que estava fazendo, encarando o amigo. Perguntou:**

**- À noite? Nunca vi libertarem um homem à noite!**

**- Também achei estranho! – concordou Shiryu.**

**- Isso está me cheirando a armadilha!**

**- Mas qual? – perguntou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros.**

**- Acho que pretendem matar meu irmão! **

**- Isso é horrível!**

**- O fato Shiryu...- Ikki o encarou - ...´´E que não irão conseguir!**

**- Já sabe como irá agir?**

**- Tenho tudo planejado! – respondeu Ikki.**

**- E quanto ao baile?**

**- Que baile?**

**- O do governador! Todos os proprietários devem comparecer! – Shiryu cruzou os braços.**

**- Que me importa o baile! – Ikki falou irritado – Penso apenas na vida de meu irmão e em nada mais! Agora, deixe-me só!**

**- Ok! – suspirou Shiryu – Se precisar... – saiu.**

**Ikki olhou para a roupa preta em cima da cama: calça, camisa, uma capa com capuz e aquela máscara negra, que lhe cobria a face do nariz para cima e que tantas vidas salvou. Tudo negro. Prometera a si mesmo que não voltaria a encarnar o Fênix, mas agora, passado um ano, era a hora do cavaleiro mascarado voltar.**

**Pegou do medalhão que trazia ao pescoço, com o símbolo da ave imortal talhada em auto relevo, e a apertou forte na mão.**

**- Como estou?**

**Eiri fitou aquele pedaço de menina moça, desabrochando em um vestido simples, de saia cinza e corpete negro. Sem mangas e com um decote generoso que lhe expunha o começo do lácteo busto, apertado no espartilho. Sorriu.**

**- Nem preciso responder! Está linda!**

**- Venha! – Esmeralda sentou-se em frente ao toucador, entusiasmada – Ajude-me a me pentear!**

**E pacientemente, Eiri ajudou-a a soltar languidamente os belos cachos dos cabelos sedosos e que haviam sido presos como tufos no alto do couro cabeludo. Esmeralda olhou-se no espelho e abraçando-se a criada, prorrompeu em sorrisos:**

**- Vou já lá para fora! – e correu para a saída.**

**- Menina! – Eiri a seguiu – E o seu pai?**

**- Ele ainda não está pronto! – berrava, andando em direção ao portão.**

**- Mas se ele...**

**- Não vou demorar, Eiri! – fechou a pesada grade – Estou sufocando ai dentro! Preciso de ar!**

**- Ela não tem jeito mesmo!**

**E batendo o pezinho, encaminhou-se aos seus outros afazeres.**

**A noite estava deliciosa. Uma brisa suave e fresca roçava levemente pela cidade. Esmeralda caminhava devagar, parando, examinando, admirando a bela paisagem grega, tão escultural, tão diferente da ilha árida onde crescera. Suspirou:**

**- Queria que estivesse aqui, mamãe!**

**E apertava nas mãos o delicado medalhão que ganhara de seu pai quando tinha apenas 7 anos. Segundo ele, um presente que ele a havia dado no dia do casamento e que ela lhe deixara ao morrer. Em seu centro uma pedra verde brilhava, a pedra que lhe havia dado o nome: Esmeralda.**

**- O que é isso?**

**Naquele momento, uma mulher esbarrou-lhe fortemente, caindo-lhe aos pés. Parecia nervosa e tinha os olhos enlouquecidos. Esmeralda levantou-a pelas mãos.**

**- Senhorita... – chamou - ...O que houve?**

**- Vão matá-lo! – gritou a mulher.**

**- Matar quem? Quem vão matar?**

**- O menino! Ele vai matá-lo, senhorita!**

**June torcia as mãos. Esmeralda, agarrando-lhe pelos ombros, tentava acalmá-la:**

**- Escute, sou a filha do governador... – dizia - ...Diga-me exatamente o que está acontecendo!**

**- Filha do governador? – June a fitou, esperançosa.**

**- Sim, agora...**

**- Peça para seu pai ajudá-lo!**

**- Senhorita...**

**- Eu preciso ir, eu...**

**E desajeitadamente, June abalou-se elas ruas, desviando-se das pessoas. Esmeralda, mesmo sem entender, seguiu-a na corrida.**

**- Amamiya?**

**Shun abriu os olhos, amparando a visão com a mão para poder ver quem o chamava. Era um dos guardas responsáveis pela sua vigília.**

**- Sim?**

**- Você está livre, venha!**

**E com uma chave grossa, começou a abrir o portão.**

**- Livre? – Shun levantou-se – À esta hora?**

**- O juiz Villefort deu ordens de soltá-lo!**

**- Agora? – estranhou – Passa das dez!**

**- Ora, meu rapaz! – exasperou-se o guarda – Você é solto e ainda reclama? Venha!**

**Shun, desconfiado, seguiu o soldado ao longo do corredor que dava para o portão principal. Parou:**

**- O que foi? – indagou o policial.**

**- Eu prefiro sair amanhã! – respondeu.**

**- Ora, deixe de tolice!**

**- Isso deve ser alguma cilada!**

**- Você acha que o conduziria a algum mal?**

**- Você não, mas sabe-se lá o que me espera lá fora!**

**- Vim de lá agora mesmo, asseguro-lhe que está tudo em paz! Vá com os deuses!**

**Shun escutou o portão fechar-se atrás de si. Tudo parecia calmo. Arriscou alguns passos, mas a voz firme de June o fez voltar-se em sua direção no exato momento em que um tiro, desviado de seu curso, lhe atingia o braço.**

**Shun caiu ao chão, tendo a cabeça amparada pela mão da jovem que pela manhã o havia ajudado. Esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento. Ajoelhada ao lado, Esmeralda levava as mãos à boca, mas o barulho de espadas entrecruzando-se, chamou a atenção dos três.**

**- Leve-o daqui! – ordenou Esmeralda.**

**June ajudou Shun a levantar-se e este, apoiando-se nela, foi arrastado para um local seguro. Na amurada, em cima da entrada da prisão, pela qual se subia por uma escadinha, um homem coberto de preto lutava ferozmente contra outro que, por um forte golpe, havia deixado cair a pistola.**

**- Ataquem! Ataquem!**

**Um grupo de policiais de espadas de desembainhadas, amontoaram-se embaixo, disparando alguns tiros que nada atingiam. Como que grudada ao chão, Esmeralda assistia a tudo, completamente atônita.**

**- É ele!**

**Um guarda apontou a figura de negro que livrara-se do atirador e de mais dois policiais rapidamente, dando um forte assobio. Um cavalo, também de pelagem negra, apareceu do nada ante os olhos espantados dos soldados e o homem misterioso, de um salto, encontrou-se acomodado na cela do belo animal.**

**- Impossível! – murmurava ela.**

**- Peguem-no! – bradava os guardas – Não deixem o Fênix escapar!**

**O desconhecido esporeou o cavalo com força, cruzando a espada contra as dos policiais. Era incrível vê-lo, sozinho, livrar-se tão velozmente e com grande habilidade, das dezenas de homens que o rodeavam, pressurosos. Foi quando um forte golpe conseguiu derrubá-lo da cela.**

**- Cuidado!**

**Esmeralda, perplexa, berrou como se quisesse adverti-lo contra uma estocada prontamente amparada por ele. A luta debandava-se agora para o seu lado, mas mesmo assustada, olhava para todos os lados sem, no entanto, conseguir dar um passo sequer. Aquele homem de negro a prendia como que por encanto.**

**- Ele é um só! – atiçava um dos guardas – Não o deixem escapar novamente!**

**Então ela virou-se no mesmo momento que sentiu o combate atrás de si. Naquele mesmo instante, o cavaleiro, que também virara-se para ela, amparando pelas costas um golpe violento que lhe teria fendido a coluna, bateu-se sobre a jovem, derrubando-a no chão e ficando ele, por sua vez, sobre a mesma, no exato segundo em que uma espada passou, ranhenta, sobre onde deveriam estar suas cabeças.**

**- Ora, mas o que...**

**E apressado, tentou levantar-se, sem nem ao menos dá-se conta da figura que tinha debaixo de si e que quebrava toda a harmonia de uma guerra. Mas ao tentar erguer-se, Ikki foi puxado novamente para baixo, sentindo uma dor no pescoço, seu rosto roçando-se pelo rosto assustado da moça. Seu medalhão havia se enroscado no dela.**

**- Seu atrevido! **

**Aterrou Esmeralda, que balançando as correntes a fim de soltá-las, só as fazia prender-se mais. Impaciente, Ikki levantou-se, puxando-a com ele, uma vez que estavam presos um ao outro pelos cordões.**

**- Parados!**

**Ambos olharam ao mesmo tempo. Um grupo incontável de homens fizera-se presentes, de repente, diante deles, todos com suas espadas em punho. Ikki e Esmeralda entreolharam-se e ele, colocando seu braço em torno da esguia cintura da jovem, puxou-a fortemente para si, os hálitos confundindo-se:**

**- Senhora... – disse fitando-a - ...Me permite puxar a espada?**

**- Está brincando comigo? – indagou ela, nervosa.**

**Ele sorriu cínico.**

**- Acho melhor segurar-se firme! – comentou, notando a bela mulher que tinha em seus braços.**

**- Lembre-me de esganá-lo quando isso acabar! **

**O.o.O CONTINUA O.o.O**


	2. O nome da Rosa

**o.O.o**

Tudo foi muito rápido. Despertado pelos brados de ataque dos soldados, Ikki colocou-se na frente da jovem, repuxando seu cordão para as costas.

- Você é louco!

Berrava ela, vendo a montanha de homens a sua frente. Ikki, empunhando a espada, quedou-se em posição de combate.

- Certamente! - respondeu ele - De outro modo isto não daria certo!

- ATAQUEM!!!!!!!!!!

Ao comando do guarda, os soldatos debateram-se com fúria sobre o inusitado casal. Com agilidade, o desconhecido mascarado defendia todos os golpes e contra golpes que recebia. Atrás de si, com os olhos saltando das órbitas, Esmeralda dava gritos enquanto era arrastada em pleno calor da batalha.

- Como pode expor uma dama a isso?

Esbravejava ela, enquanto abaixava a cabeça por detrás dos ombros fortes do rapaz.

- A culpa não foi minha! - ele amparou uma estocada - Você se atravessou na minha frente!

- Ora, a rua é pública! - ela defendia-se - Não sou obrigada...

Mas Ikki, antes que ela pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa, girou, ficando frente a frente com ela, corpo colado com corpo, apertando-a com o braço em torno de sua fina cintura. A jovem arfou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Quer parar de reclamar? - pediu ele.

Ela deu de ombros e com um forte e inesperado rodopio, viu-se correndo agarrada ao jovem, pelas escadas estreitas que conduziam até a amurada, onde a luta havia começado.

- Você é um grosso! Insensível! Es...- dando tapas no ombro masculino.

Ikki estacou ao chegar ao topo, virando-se novamente para ela com um ar de zombaria e impasciência, conquanto mordaz e sedutora.

- Alguém já lhe disse que tem lábios sensuais?

E retirando, apressadamente, os cordões, desenganchou-os, entregando a ela o que lhe pertencia.

- O que pensa que vai fazer?

Perguntou Esmeralda, colocando seu colar no pescoço, quando Ikki, puxando-a pelo braço de encontro as suas costas, a fez subir no muro.

- Tentando livrá-la da embrulhada que você mesmo se meteu!

- Ora! - ela ofendeu-se - Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda?

O jovem, sem lhe dar atenção, deu um forte assobio.

- É ELE!

Os guardas precipitaram-se para o sobradinho. E de repente, Esmeralda viu, embasbacada, aquele mesmo cavalo negro parar bem debaixo deles. Franziu o cenho.

- Você não quer que eu pule nisso, quer?

- A menos que prefira usar as escadas!

A moça relanceou os olhos as suas costas. Os brados imperiosos dos soldados feriram seus ouvidos. O barulho ranhento do aço das espadas entrechocava-se contra as paredes de pedra.

- Eu teria feito melhor! - concluiu, agarrando-se ao jovem.

- Seria interessante vê-la tentar!

E de um salto, seguido do grito estridente da jovem, os dois cairam majestosos sobre o belo alazão, que excitado pelos calcanhares do rapaz, que lhe esporeava nos flancos, disparou a correr, enquanto, em cima, os soldados enfureciam-se despeitados.

- MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!

...v...

- Pare o cavalo! Pare já!

Esmeralda, debatendo-se nas costas do cavaleiro, balamnçava-se sobre a cela, eufórica, pela pertinência daquele estranho que nem sequer mostrava o rosto.

- Você é sempre tão insuportável assim? - comentou Ikki

- Alguém já lhe disse o quanto é atrevido? - resmungou ela, sarcástica.

- Será por isso que está gostando tanto de ficar agarrada a mim?

Esmeralda o fitou e depois, olhando para os próprios braços, notou que os tinha presos ao redor do corpo daquele homem. Retirou-os rapidamente, sob o sorriso cínico dele.

Este, após chegar em um trecho descampado da cidade, estacou o animal e puxando-lhe as rédeas com força, retrucou:

- Desça!

A jovem olhou ao redor: não havia um pé de gente ou animal! Apenas o pio de aves noturnas quebravam a quietude da noite.

- Vai me deixar aqui?

- Nem bem nos conhecemos e já começou a sessão ciúmes!? - e ele suspirou cínico.

- Ora, seu...

E com raiva, Esmeralda desceu, de qualquer jeito, do cavalo, batendo as mãos uma na outra para limpá-las.

- Vê-se que você não é um cavalheiro! - dizia - Que cavalheiro larga uma donzela num lugar como este e sozinha?

- Faça melhor!

Encararam-se. Ela, com ódio daquela petulância. Ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, segurando o riso.

- Pode, ao menos, me dizer como chego a cidade? - e cruzou os braços.

- Por ali! - ele apontou - Pode seguir pela estrada que certamente...

Olhou-a sedutoramente dos pés a cabeça...

- ...Irão ajudá-la!

E esporeando o cavalo, partiu a galope, desaparecendo na escuridão. Esmeralda bufou, respirando fundo antes de seguir pelo caminho indicado.

- "Faça melhor!" - ela o imitava, irritada - Ai, que homem enervante!

E batendo os pés, de cara amarrada, seguiu na bendita direção.

- Espero que meu pai não me mate quando eu chegar!

O.o.O.o.O

- É você, Ikki?

Shun, sentado numa cadeira, acabara de ter o bíceps enfaixado pela empregada. Viu Ikki entregar o cavalo ao criado, aproximando-se em seguida. Já não usava do Fênix se não as calças e a camisa.

- Como você está? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

- Bem! O tiro pegou de raspão!

- Eu sabia que tinha algo errado!

E colocou o chicote que trazia na cintura em cima de uma larga e pesada mesa de madeira. Shun levantou-se.

- O que importa é que tudo acabou bem!

- Mesmo assim... - Ikki tirou a camisa - ...Não fico descansado! Tratando-se de jango, pode bem acontecer novamente!

- Acha que foi ele?

- E quem mais seria? - retrucou Ikki.

Shun notou uma certa comoção nos gestos do irmão que, apressadamente, lavava-se numa tina de água.

- Vai sair? - perguntou.

- Sim! Hoje é o jantar do governador e terei de estar presente!

Respondeu Ikki, enxugando o rosto e o pescoço com uma toalha.

- Eu havia esquecido! - suspirou Shun - Pena que não poderei ir!

- Você deve descansar! - bradou Ikki.

E de repente, um certo ar de riso surgiu nos lábios de Ikki. Shun estreitou a visão.

- Aconteceu algo? - indagou, fitando-o no rosto.

- Não!

Ikki pousou no irmão caçula um olhar que falou mais que as palavras. Shun fez cara incrédula.

- Sim! - Ikki rendeu-se

- Algo bom, por sinal! - sorriu o rapaz de cabelos verdes.

- Maravilhoso!

Comentou Ikki, vestindo a camisa limpa que a velha Andrômaca havia trazido. As mangas largas, descaindo pelos braços e o colete que lhe apertava o torso, dando-lhe um ar medieval.

- O que foi? - Shun impascientou-se.

E Ikki, caminhando até o irmão, olhou-o de forma cínica e baixando a voz, rostos colados, sussurrou:

- Segredo!

- Ah, Ikki! - Shun explodia de curiosidade - Nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro!

Ikki apoiou os punhos na madeira da mesa, soltando um longo suspiro e olhando o irmão, sentiu-se como num torpor.

- Hoje eu conheci a mulher mais bela que já na vida!

- Mesmo?! - Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo! - Ikki parecia alheio.

O rapazinho ferido desviou os olhos do irmão, retirando, tranquilamente, do bolso, um bloco de papel e travando da pena ao lado, molhando-a no tinteiro, passou a escrever algo, bastante concentrado.

- Quinhantos e setenta...

Ikki franziu o cenho.

- O que está fazendo?

- Anotando! - E guardou o caderninho - Esta é a quinquazéssima septuagésima segunda vez que você diz isso só nestte ano!

Ikki sorriu.

- Dessa vez é diferente! - ponderou o jovem Fênix.

- Acho que vou anotar esta também...

- Shun! - Ikki o encarou - Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida!

- Essa mulher deve ser uma deusa!

Concluiu o mais jovem dos Amamiya, ao notar a seriedade no semblante do irmão.

- Quem é ela?

- Não sei!

Respondeu Ikki, terminando de se arrumar.

- Ainda não sei! - sublinhou o "ainda".

- Mas Ikki... - Shun estava pensativo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, Shun! - revolveu o irmão - Sei que o Fênix não pode se apaixonar!

Shun o fitou, concordando.

- Mas Ikki Amamiya pode! - retrucou Ikki com um sorriso.

- Por que está tão apressado? - perguntou Shun.

- Deixei-a na estrada e preciso "ajudá-la"! - piscou um olho ao irmão.

Shun balançou a cabeça, Ikki pegou do chicote e caminhando para a charrete, puxada por dois cavalos, bradou para o irmão, com um sorriso cínico:

- Ikki Amamiya irá conquistá-la!

E subindo, chicoteou os cavalos e pôs-se a caminho.

- É... - suspirou Shun - ...Vamos ver até quando dura esta vez diferente!

O.o.O.o.O

- Eu não acredito!

Depois de tropeçar pela vigésima vez, Esmeralda estacou, passando a mão pela testa para limpar as gotículas de suor que lhe encharcavam a fronte angelical. Fazia apenas alguns minutos que aquele tratante de venda nos olhos a havia abandonado ali, entregue a própria sorte. Embora lhe parecesse que havia horas que estava caminahndo.

- Mas que fim de mundo é este? - levou as mãos à cintura.

O barulho arrastado de rodas a fez voltar-se para trás. Alguém aproximava-se. Assustada, pegou um grosso pedaço de tronco que ali se encontrava e erguendo-o com as duas mãos, quedou-se em posição de defesa.

A charrete aproximou-se, diminuindo a marcha. Ikki fez um grande esforço para conter o riso diante da cena e encarando-a com falsa admiração, indagou:

- Está perdida, senhorita?

Ela, afobada, notando ser um jovem, e ao que parecia, nobre, abaixou a madeira e correu para ele, que havia descido do coche.

- Oh, senhor... - falava atordoada - ...Um homem de negro me raptou e me largou aqui!

Ikki, com as mãos, gesticulava tentando acalmá-la, mas a moça, com olhos acesos, falava frase atrás de frase, apressadamente.

- Por favor, me ajude! - e fazia gesto de súplica.

- Calma, senhorita! - ele pedia com falsa seriedade - Você falou um homem de preto? - fingiu preocupação.

- Sim! Ele usava uma máscara e fez umas coisas que nunca imaginei ser possíveis!

E os olhinhos de um verde lodoso, abriram-se e fecharam-se de espanto e surpresa. Ikki sorriu, satisfeito.

- Ora... - tornou ao tom sério - ...A senhorita passou por um grande perigo!

- Sim, senhor! Tenho certeza que era um bandido, pois toda a polícia queria pegá-lo!

- Sim, é um bandido muuuuuuuuito perigoso! Se chama Fênix... - e olhando-a tenazmente - ...E é também um famoso conquistador!

- Decerto! - ela emburrou-se - Muito atrevido!

Ikki sorriu por dentro.

- Mas por favor, senhor! - inistia ela - Sou a filha do governador e preciso voltar para casa!

- Sério?

Ikki estacou de súbito ante aquelas palavras.

- Sim! E hoje há uma festa e meu pai não sabe onde estou...

- Calma! Por coincidência eu também estou indo à festa!

- Oh, é mesmo? - ela sorriu aliviada.

- Claro, senhorita... - e olhou-a interrogativo.

- Esmeralda! - bradou ela.

- Esmeralda! - ele saboreou as palavras. - Belo nome!

- Obrigada! - sorrisinho infantil.

- Assim como a dona!

E pegando da pequena mãozinha, beijou-a, sem desprender dos dela seus olhos pertinazes. Esmeralda corou, fazendo o verde de seus orbes acenderem em contraste com a pele avermelhada.

- Quer dizer que aquele homem é mesmo perigoso? - indagou, voltando ao seu tormento.

- Oh, sim! - Ikki fez cara de falsa seriedade - Mas a senhorita não precisa mais se preocupar!

- Como não? - ela estranhou, perturbada.

- Eu a protegeirei! Também sei fazer coisas impossíveis...

E num movimento rápido, como que por encanto, Esmeralda viu surgir uma rosa vermelha da mão daquele rapaz. Entreolharam-se.

- Começo a achar que as pessoas desta cidade deveriam trabalhar num circo!

Ikki amuou-se e desconcertado, jogou a rosa de lado.

- Pensei que você fosse cair! - murmurou consigo mesmo.

- Olha, senhor... - ela subiu na charrete - ...Pode me levar agora, senão for pedir muito?

Ikki a encarou, aquela menina resoluta que mais parecia uma gazela indomada.

- Certamente!

Concordou com um suspiro, subindo e sentando-se junto a ela.

- Obrigada! - ela sorriu.

- Ahn... - ele a fitou - ...Pode jogar fora?

E apontou para o tronco oco que ela ainda trazia na mão.

- Não precisará mais dele!

- Claro! - ela sorriu amarela, atirando a madeira de lado.

- PARADOS!!!

- Ah, não! - Esmeralda fez cara de choro - De novo não!

Olharam para a figura de um casal a sua frente, pelo modo com se vestiam, decerto eram ciganos. O homem, alto e robusto, empunhava uma arma.

- Desçam da carruagem! - gritou ele.

- Isto está ficando ridículo!

Grunhiu Esmeralda, seguindo Ikki para fora da charrete.

- Olha... - Ikki tentou argumentar - ...Vamos esclarecer as...

- Cale-se, seu miserável!

Esmeralda abriu os olhos, espantada, ao ouvir o insulto.

- Páris, eu... - Ikki balbuciava.

- Tirem as roupas! - declarou a mulher.

- O que? - foi a vez de Esmeralda surpreender-se.

- Isso mesmo! - confirmou o homem - Vamos levar as roupas e a charrete!

- Páris, eu não quis...

- Você me roubou, Amamiya!

- Não é verdade! - Ikki não conseguiu conter o sorriso cínico.

- Me fez assinar uma promissória que passava minha terra para você!

- Você fez isso? - Esmeralda o fitou, surpresa.

- Não! - gritou Ikki - Quer dizer, sim...

- Vamos, tirem as roupas! - berrou a mulher.

- Eu não vou ficar nua na frente dele! - gritou Esmeralda.

- Como se eu estivesse interessado em vê-la! - desdenhou Ikki.

- Ou vocês tiram ou vão morrer os dois! - ameaçou o cigano.

- Oh, meu Zeus! - exasperou-se Esmeralda - Vamos, senhor!

E sacudia Ikki com todas as forças.

- O senhor é mágico! Faça alguma coisa!

- Eu...

Ikki gaguejava ante a fúria dela que não o deixava pensar. E então, perturbado, retirou o chapéu que trazia e eis que um coelhinho branco achou-se aninhado no forro de seda preto. Todos fitaram aquilo incrédulos. Ikki sorriu amarelo.

- Pode segurar para mim?

Esmeralda o olhou fervilhante ao receber o animal. Foi quando um estalo de revólver os fez saber que a arma estava pronta para ser usada.

- Tirem a roupa agora!

Entreolharam-se, rendidos.

O.o.O.o.O

Fazia horas que ele estreitava a visão pelo salão iluminado, apinhado de duques, condes e outros títulos pomposos e damas ricamente adornadas. Seu olhar entontecido pela fúria, vagava por todas as reentrâncias e parava, por fim, no mesmo ponto focal: a porta de entrada. Guilty bufou.

- Com licença, senhor...

A voz áspera e arrogante de Jango surgiu-lhe pelas costas. Guilty voltou-se, encarando o recém-chegado num misto de enfado e severidade.

- Gostaria de apresentar-me! - Jango estendeu a mão.

Guilty olhou da mão amorenada para a face do rapaz sem mover um dedo. O jovem deixou que a mesma caisse, um tanto afetado pela ofensa.

- Sou Jango Megarous...

- Um dos proprietários ricos de Atenas, eu já sei!

E impaciente, o governador abanou a mão de maneira irritante e deu as costas ao jovemzinho. Seu peito arfava de ódio pela filha, que resolvera sumir na hora exata da festa. Bufou.

- Quero que o senhor saiba que é bastante bem vindo a nossa província! - falou Jango, querendo-se notar.

- Sei... - resmungou Guilty - ...Decerto!

Seus olhos paternos consumiram uma jovem loira, mas logo voltou a rosnar enrraivecido ao ver que não se tratava de Esmeralda.

- Creio que nos daremos muitíssimo bem, senhor! - Jango sorriu.

Guilty o fitou bastante sério.

- Meu jovem, vá se divertir e me deixe em paz!

Bradou, aceitando um copo de vinho que um servo lhe oferecia.

- Poderei ser-lhe útil se desejar conhecer as figuras mais perigosas de Atenas! - completou, com tom afetado.

O governador o considerou por um momento.

- Não preciso de porta-voz! - grunhiu - E gostaria que me deixasse em paz!

Jango fez um breve aceno de cabeça antes de se afastar, mas não foi notado por Guilty porque este, revirando os olhos, atentou numa moça loira que acabara de entrar. Não! Ainda não era sua filha!

- Eu mato! - rosnava consigo mesmo - Racho-lhe a cabeça!

Um homem alto, forte, bonito, de cabelos castanhos, levemente grisalhos, olhos pretos cor de azeviche, aproximou-se do governador. Pelo modo com estava vestido, mostrava que pertencia ao ducado.

Tinha feições maduras, no auge de seus 45 anos, mas sua expresão era jovial e encantadora, um verdadeiro gentil homem. Com voz compassada e grave, saudou:

- Então...

Guilty voltou-se, assustado pela inesperada intervenção.

- A nossa cidade devassa se regenerou ou foi você que se corrompeu?

Pela primeira vez em anos, Guilty abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação.

- Duque Salonikous! - apertaram-se as mãos com efusão.

- Ah, meu bom amigo! - bradou o duque - É bom tê-lo de volta!

- É bom estar de volta! - reconsiderou Guilty.

- Perdoe-me por não ter podido recebê-lo! - desculpou-se o nobre.

- Sem ressentimentos! - disse o governador - Teremos agora todo o tempo para relembrarmos o passado e viver o futuro!

Sorriram com entusiasmo. Um criado aproximou-se com uma bandeja carregada de canecas, mas o duque, com um meneio de cabeça, dispensou-o.

- Não bebe? - estranhou Guilty.

- Não hoje! - sorriu o duque - Mas certamente numa próxima vez!

- Vai me fazer essa desfeita? - Guilty abriu os braços.

- Ossos do ofício! - suspirou o duque.

E uma súbita mudança se fez presente na figura ereta e compenetrada de Salonikous.

- E a menina, onde está?

Guilty empertigou-se pela lembrança da filha. Fez uma careta e bufou.

- Desapareceu! - rosnou com fúria; o duque sorriu.

- Jovens! Não seja tão ciumento! Com que idade ela está?

- Dezesseis! - bufou o governador - Aquilo saiu à mãe!

E sorveu um grande gole de sua bebida.

- A propósito... - Salonikous cruzou as mãos nas costas - ...Pretende visitá-la?

Guilty o encarou.

- Amanhã mesmo irei vê-la!

- Ela sabe? - o duque abaixou o olhar ligeiramente.

- Não, Heitor! - volveu Guilty bastante sério - Ela acha que a mãe morreu no parto!

- E até quando pretende esconder? - indagou o duque, entre o sério e o irritado.

- Até quando eu achar necessário! - respondeu Guilty - Você fez um juramente, lembra-se?

- Eu tenho palavra, meu amigo! - confirmou o duque. - Mas há muitas "pessoas" na cidade que sabem!

Guilty o encarou.

- Acha que reconheceriam minha filha?

- Ela não cresceu aqui, mas quando souberem que se trata de sua filha, certamente aludiram à Krátides! - acudiu Heitor.

Guilty ficou alguns minutos pensativo, mas abanando a cabeça, pousou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Deixemos isso em paz, por hora! - falou - Falemos do futuro!

- Você foi recebido pelos atenienses! - disse Heitor - Mas deve se precaver contra alguns nobres!

- Nunca me dei bem com esta súsia de hipócritas! - grunhiu Guilty, tomando o restante do vinho.

- Há que se confiar mais nos que nos desafiam, do que naqueles que nos sorriem em demasia! - concluiu Heitor.

- Com licença... - Jango aproximou-se da dupla. - ...Assim que o vi, vim cumprimentá-lo, duque! - curvou-se.

- Dá-me uma grande honra, Megarous! - volveu este, bastante indisposto com a intromissão deste.

- Eu estava dizendo ao senhor governador que posso ser-lhe útil quando se trata da sociedade! - sorriu Jango.

- Decerto! - alodiu Heitor - Você sabe como escandalizar!

Jango pousou no duque uns olhos mordazes. Ambos possuiam rancores políticos e aquela inesperada intimidade do duque com o governador deixou o jovem e ambicioso Megarous, consternado.

- Espero vê-lo em breve, meu amigo! - Heitor estendeu a mão à Guilty.

- Mas já? - volveu este.

- Já são horas e tenho compromisso amanhã cedo! - sorriu, desculpando-se.

- Vá jantar comigo amanhã! - atalhou Guilty - Será o jantar oficial! Em minha casa!

- Com prazer!

E heitor, virando-se para Jango, assumiu uma postura séria e reservada e acenando-lhe de cabeça, retirou-se do salão.

- Um grande homem! - comentou Jango, com falsa admiração.

- O mais honesto que conheci! - concordou Guilty.

- Conhecem-se há muito?

- Fomos companheiros de juventude! - explicou o governador.

Mas de repente, Guilty foi surpreendido por uma visão. A mais bela visão que um homem poderia ter. Uma mulher, tão pálida quanto uma estátua e de cabelos de um cobre escuro, escorridos e presos ao alto por uma tiara, caminhava pelo salão como se fosse a prórpria Vênus que pisasse a terra.

Jango, fitando ora um ora outro, sorriu ao ver o desastroso interesse do governador por aquela mulher e chegando-se a ele, com naturalidade e discrição, murmurou:

- Quer saber o nome?

Guilty o fitou.

- O nome, a origem, a idade e os feitos principais?

Guilty encolheu os ombros.

- Acho, Governador... - sorriu irônico - ...que estamos começando a nos entender!

E afastando-se, aproximou-se da senhora de vestido pérola, cumprimentando-a e guiando-a até o homem embasbacado, impávido, com a caneca de vinho numa das mãos.

- Senhor Governador... - jango anunciou - ...Quero lhe apresentar a senhorita Helena, condessa de Heraclys!

A moça, viúva e que contava 26 anos, estendeu a mão apertada na luva de renda, que foi amparada pela mão forte e robusta de Guilty, que a levou aos lábios.

- Faz juz ao seu nome, senhora!

Ela agradeceu com um aceno.

- Então... - sua voz era levemente enrouquecida - ...Você é o infame Cavaleiro do Diabo, como tanto ouvi falar?!

Aquele pronome informal, que não condizia com a posição dele perante ela, passou desapercebido à Guilty, tão embevecido estava pela figura de cera a sua frente.

- Há anos que não ouço este apelido! - sorriu.

- É bastante interessante! - ela abriu o leque.

- Espero que não tenha causado má impressão! - ele lhe respondeu no mesmo tom jocoso.

- Senhor...

Um dos criados da festa aproximou-se com vemência e respeito do trio. Guilty o fitou.

- O pronunciamento!

- Ah, claro! - ele sorriu - A política me chama!

E estendendo a mão, tomou a dela novamente.

- Me daria uma grande honra se aceitasse comparecer ao jantar que darei em minha casa!

Helena sorriu, acanhada pelo convite direto e relanceando um olhar a Jango, pousou seus olhos escuros no governador. Guilty foi em seu próprio auxílio.

- Claro, se o senhor Jango acompanhá-la, será mais condizente!

E beijando-lhe a mão, retirou-se para fazer seu discurso. Ao vê-lo se distanciar, a jovem ruiva aproximou seu rosto do de Megarous.

- O que sabe sobre ele?

- Não o suficiente! - atalhou o jovem.

- Então acho que não vou atrapalhá-lo!

Seus olhos de veludo liquido envolveram o rapaz por inteiro.

- Quando a verei?

Perguntou Jango, apertando-a pelo braço.

- Não está me vendo? - indagou ela, cinicamente.

Jango esboçou um sorriso.

- Sozinhos! - consertou.

- Quando sairmos daqui! - disse ela, soltando-se do braço dele.

- Iria até o inferno para tê-la novamente em meus braços! - disse ele.

Ela voltou-se para ele antes de seguir seu caminho.

- Não é preciso ir muito longe!

O.o.O.o.O

- Sabe que este vestido fica bem em você?

Esmeralda o olhou espumando. O belo vestido que trazia havia sido substituido por uma velha e suja roupa de cigana, que lhe desnudava os ombros opalacentes de forma quase despudorada.

- Quer dizer...

Ikki, vestido com as roupas do assaltante, acompanhava os passos velozes da companheira, que já caira umas três vezes naquelas pedras.

- Essa cor combina com você!

Esmeralda explodiu.

- Você é um simplório, arrogante!

- Nossa! - ele sorrio sarcástico - Nunca fui tão elogiado!

- Você falou tão mal daquele Fênix, mas o único ladrão aqui é você!

Ela tentava desprender a saia do vestido dos espinhos que se lhe engedrara.

- Sei! Continue! - ele pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Na verdade ele só estava ajudando aquele rapaz!

Puxou tão fortemente o vestido que quase tombou no chão.

- E o senhor... - apontou um dedo para Ikki - ...roubou a terra daqueles pobres ciganos!

- Não foi bem assim...- tentou defender-se.

- Quer saber? - ela o encarou - Eu vou embora, senhor...

- Amamiya! Ikki Ammamiya!

- Isso ai! - e andava apressadamente.

- Não quer que eu a acompanhe?

- Só se eu quisesse morrer, agora!

- Um obrigado não faria mal! - ele ironizou.

- Agradecer pelo que? Por ter sido roubada? Por quase ter sido presa?

- É, mas quando eu apareci, se atirou nos meus braços!

Esmeralda ergueu o punho e estirando a lingua, deu as costas ao rapaz, seguindo pela estrada, berrando:

- E se ver o grande e poderoso Fênix, diga que ganhou uma admiradora! Ele sim, é um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

Ikki a viu desaparecer na noite. As mãos na cintura, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- É, vai ser difícil competir com você, Fênix!

Suspirou e dando meia volta, seguiu em direção a sua casa.

- Eu sou o meu próprio rival!

...v...

Esmeralda adentrou no pequeno jardim de sua nova residência, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Passava das duas da manhã e seu pai, certamente, a estrangularia antes de perguntar onde estava.

Olhava para todos os cantos a fim de verifcar se não vinha ninguém e pé ante pé, deu a volta no pequeno chafariz e quase gritou de susto ao esbarrar na figura branca de Eiri parada na porta dos fundos.

- Quer me matar do coração? - sussurrou.

- Onde estava, senhorita? - indagava Eiri - Quem quase morreu fui eu, de preocupação!

Esmeralda sorriu.

- Você não vai creditar quando eu lhe disser!

- Dizer o que? - Eiri já suspirava aliviada.

Havia mentido ao dizer que Esmeralda não aparecera na festa por estar passando mal.

- Estive numa aventura, Eiri! - sorriu a loirinha - Com o Fênix!

- Quem? - a moça franziu o sobrolho.

- Um cavaleiro mascarado que ajuda as pessoas!

Esmeralda entrou em casa e enquanto Eiri fechava a porta, a mocinha lhe contava, entusiasmada, tudo que lhe acontecera.

- E estas roupas? - Eiri parecia surpresa.

- Venha ajudar-me no banho... - Esmeralda a puxou pela mão - ...e eu lhe contarei tudo bem direitinho!

- Essa história de homem mascarado está muito estranha! - resmungou Eiri.

...v...

- IKKI!!!!!

Era a quarta vez que Shun chamava o irmão, sem, no entanto, receber resposta. Sentado ao seu lado, de olhos fitos no céu, o mais velho dos Amamiya parecia perdido em pensamentos. Seu olhar vago finalmente atendeu o irmão.

- Sim?

- Meu irmão, você está apanhado! - bradou Shun.

- Se você a visse! - Ikki sorriu - Há alguma coisa, alguma magia naqueles olhos, naqueles lábios...

- A coisa é mais grave do que eu pensava! - retrucou Shun.

Ikki sorriu e passando a mão pelo torso, a fim de apalpar seu medalhão, fitou-o abismado. Seus olhos se iluminaram:

- Ora, vejam só! - exclamou.

- O quê? - Shun estreitou a visao.

- Na pressa, acabei trocando os cordões! Fique com o dela!

- Ah, e agora vai dizer que isso é coisa do destino!? - Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ikki olhou para o céu, a lua cheia brilhava no horizonte, altiva, impávida, magnífica.

- Sabe, Shun... - Ikki estava sério - ...Hoje eu senti que por mais que o mundo esteja cheio de gente, nossas almas podem, sim, estarem vazias!

Shun olhou o irmão.

- É assim que você está se sentindo? - indagou.

- Não! - Ikki olhou o irmão - Hoje minha alma é quem está iluminando a noite!

- Eu vou dormir antes que você consiga ficar pior!

Shun afastou-se, ainda sentindo muitas pontadas na ferida. Ikki pousou novamente seus olhos no céu. De repente, uma idéia cruzou seu pensamento.

...v...

- Boa noite, senhora "cavaleiro mascarado"! - brincou Eiri.

- Até amanhã, Eiri! - sorriu Esmeralda.

Após a saida da criada, Esmeralda, vestida apenas de espartilho branco, cujo shortinho lhe descia até embaixo das nádegas, preso nas grossas coxas por fitas de renda de mesma cor, encaminhou-se para o leito, jogando-se em cima da cama. Estava exausta.

Sua mão, escorregando por baixo do travesseiro, encontrou seu medalhão, em cujo centro sua pedra brilhava. Sorriu, puxando-o para si. Mas seu ar alegre desapareceu de súbito quando percebeu o que tinha nas mãos.

- Não acredito! - exclamou - Ele ficou com meu colar!

E fechando os olhos apreensiva, recordou-se da véspera de sua partida para Atenas.

O.o.O Flashback O.o.O

Ela estava sozinha, caminhando pela faixa de escuma deixada pelas ondas. A maré bastante seca, refulgia ao longe, e seu vestido, batido pelos últimos raios de sol, grudavam-se-lhe nas pernas úmidas de água salgada.

- Menina?

Uma voz sombria, surgida do nada, a fez olhar para trás. Uma mulher envelhecida, com aspecto sombrio e roupas estranhas estava parada dante dela. Segurava um pequeno xale. Esmeralda deu um passo para trás. Como ela aparecera? Não a sentiu aproximar-se!

- Esmeralda? - indagou a velha.

- Como sabe meu nome?

A jovem apertou os olhos na direção da desconhecida.

- Conheço muitas coisas! - ela sorriu.

- Quem é você?

- Não tenha medo!

E dizendo isso, a senhora aproximou-se da moça, que mesmo assustada, não moveu-se do lugar. Uma onda de confiança lhe inundou a alma. A velha tomou entre as mãos o medalhão com a pedra verde no centro.

- Você há de ser muito feliz! - disse, fitando a jovem nos olhos.

- Eu...

- Mas até chegar lá, minha filha, vai ter de penar muito! Chorar muita lágrima sem custo!

Esmeralda não compreendia.

- Por que me diz estas coisas?

- Esse medalhão...- ela o considerou em suas mãos esquálidas - ...Levará você ao homem da sua vida...

Entreolharam-se.

- ...E a sua mãe!

- Minha mãe? - Esmeralda franziu o cenho - Mas minha mãe está morta!

- Senhorita!!!

A voz de Eiri a assustou e quando Esmeralda voltou-se para a velha, encontrou-se completamente sozinha. Apertou com força o pingente e suspirando, foi ao encontro da criada, sem nada dizer-lhe sobre o ocorrido.

O.o.O Fim do flashback O.o.O

Ela abriu os olhos e relanceando um olhar entristecido pela perda do medalhão, começou a examinar aquele que pertencia ao estranho homem.

Observou o desenho, em alto relevo, da Fênix, a ave imortal da mitologia. Levantando-se, caminhou em direção a salinha, separada da cama por cortinas de seda branca e dois degrauzinhos, sem tirar os olhos do objeto.

- A estou incomodando, senhorita?

O grito de Esmeralda atroou pelo ambiente e suas mãos, no susto, deixaram cair no chão o medalhão prateado. Ali, diante da janela pela qual havia entrado, cortado pela luz vinda da lua e chamuscado pelas chamas das velas, estava aquela mesma figura de preto, com venda nos olhos. Esmeralda o fitava estupefata.

- FÊNIX?

O.o.O CONTINUA O.o.O


	3. Sophia

o.O.o

Tão rápido quanto foi o grito agudo que se desprendeu dos lábios da jovem, Ikki moveu-se em sua direção, enlaçando-lhe pela cintura e encostando a palma quente coberta de luvas negras na boca de Esmeralda.

- Shhhhh!!!!!!!!!! – pediu ele.

Esmeralda o fitava completamente atordoada, sem entender o que aquele homem poderia estar fazendo em seu quarto, ainda mais com ela vestida daquela maneira, quase nua!

- Promete não gritar?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ikki, sorrindo, retirou sua mão vagarosamente, soltando-a. Sua outra mão, segurando o cordão com a pedra esverdeada, ergueu-se diante do rosto da jovem. Ela olhou do rapaz para o colar.

- Meu medalhão! – exclamou num enlevo, fitando os olhos do rapaz.

- Acho que esqueceu algo, senhorita! – ele disse, passando-lhe o pêndulo.

Esmeralda recebeu o cordão, sem retirar seus olhos da face coberta pelo tecido escuro. Estreitou a visão, ele lhe pareceu ligeiramente familiar, mas não pôde atinar com quem poderia parecer-se.

- Obrigada, senhor! – disse.

Ikki curvou-se e abaixando-se, pegou o seu medalhão, que ela, sem querer, havia deixado cair. Levantou-se, colocando-o no pescoço.

- É sempre uma honra servir a uma dama!

E tomando a mão dela, levou-a aos lábios, roçando-os pela pele fina e acetinada. Esmeralda sentiu as pernas tremerem.

- Quem está ai?

Um grito e várias passadas atravessavam, naquele momento os corredores, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. A voz imperiosa de seu pai ressoou pela casa. Ikki relanceou os olhos pelo quarto, como tentando situar-se. Guilty encontrava-se agora esmurrando a porta maciça de madeira.

- Esmeralda! – bradava – Você está ai?

Esmeralda atordoou-se. Se seu pai a visse com um homem, ainda mais um que se vestia tão estanho e ela assim, de espartilho, certamente assassinaria os dois.

- Meu pai! – sussurrou entre dentes.

Ikki ajeitou a capa e virando-se para Esmeralda, contra qualquer premeditação, agarrou-a pela cintura com firmeza e a puxou fortemente para si, seus olhos encontraram-se chamejantes uns nos outros.

E sem esperar, Esmeralda teve seus lábios comprimidos contra os dele num beijo tão avassalador quanto rápido. Ele soltou-a e caminhou rapidamente em direção a janela.

- Quem é você? – perguntou enlevada, vendo-o com meio corpo para fora da casa.

- Para você...- disse, olhando-a - ...Apenas Fênix!

E saiu no mesmo instante que a porta, pressionada pelos murros desbravados do governador enfurecido, abria-se com estrondo. Eiri, de camisolinha branca e toca de dormir, tremia andando atrás do patrão.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Guilty, olhando em redor.

Esmeralda, apertando o medalhão com força na mão, fez cara de desentendida.

- Nada, papai! Não houve nada!

- Como nada? – esbravejou o homem – Você gritou!

- Me assustei! – ela desviou os olhos, corada – Só isso!

Guilty a fitou, desconfiado. Eiri encontrava-se atrás da patroa.

- E você, sua poia! – berrou Guilty para a criada – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Foi o senhor que me chamou!

- Cale-se! – rosnou Guilty – E a senhorita...

Apontou para a filha com ameaça, esta encolheu-se perto da companheira.

- Amanhã teremos uma bela de uma conversa sobre esta noite!

- Sim, papai! – concordou assustada.

- Vai me dizer exatamente onde esteve! – e erguendo o chicote – E espero que pense no que vai me dizer! Ou acha que cai na "dor de cabeça"?

Esmeralda engoliu em seco. Estranhara, decerto, o pai não lhe vir tomar satisfação ali mesmo, naquele momento, mas preferiu contribuir com seu, digamos, dia de sorte.

- Sim, papai! – abaixou a cabeça.

- E você...- Eiri encolheu-se amedrontada -...Durma aqui e não me deixa esta cabeçudinha sozinha!

- Sim, senhor! – disse Eiri.

Guilty relanceou os olhos a filha mais uma vez e estalando o chicote, saiu do quarto, batendo a pesada porta. Esmeralda e Eiri entreolharam-se.

- Eiri, você não vai acreditar!

Os olhos de Esmeralda brilharam e Eiri, com cara de quem nada entendia, deixou-se arrastar pelas mãos até a cama desta.

- Ele esteve aqui! – disse a loira, apertando nas mãos o medalhão.

- Ele quem?

- O cavaleiro mascarado!

Eiri certamente pensou que sua patroa pudesse estar a delirar. Talvez o ar de Atenas não estivesse lhe fazendo bem.

- Tem certeza? – indagou confusa.

- Sim! – Esmeralda esticou-se na cama.

- Por onde ele entrou?

- Pela janela! – Esmeralda fechou os olhos, encantada.

- Que romântico! – Eiri sorriu, deitando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Ele me beijou!

Eiri ergueu-se de repente. Fitou Esmeralda com seriedade.

- Na boca? – interrogou curiosa.

Esta balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Foi meu primeiro beijo! – e sonhadora, passou os dedos pelos lábios.

Eiri a observava, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, num certo rapaz em que batera a tarde. Já o via a entrar pela pequena janela de seu dormitório e suspirando, acomodou-se novamente ao lado de uma suspirante Esmeralda.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Obrigada!

Shun, sentado defronte a mesa de madeira que serviam, entre outras coisas, de mesa de refeições, agradecia a chávena de café que Andrômaca lhe oferecia. Na sua frente, Hyoga devorava algumas torradas com geléia.

- Está melhor? – perguntou o loiro.

- Dói bastante! – reclamou Shun, o braço numa tipóia.

- Normal! Daqui a algumas semanas poderá tocar viola de novo!

Sorriram.

- Bom dia!

Hyoga fechou a cara, estreitou a visão, e relanceando os olhos pelo ambiente, fitou Shun com receio.

- Você ouviu?

Shun franziu a sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- A voz do Ikki a nos dar bom dia!

Ikki sorriu pelo gracejo e tomou seu lugar ao lado do irmão. Estalou os dedos e muito entusiasmado, pegou de um pão e pôs-se a passar geléia em cima. Shun e Hyoga entreolharam-se.

- Bem humorado, Fênix? – perguntou Yukida.

- Ora, Yukida! – Ikki brincou – Normal!

- Meu irmão está em nova paixão! – falou Shun.

- Qual número? – sorriu Hyoga.

Shun pegou do bloquinho ao lado.

- Qüinquagésima septuagésima...

- Querem parar? – pediu Ikki, sorrindo.

Shun, cinicamente, jogou de lado o caderno. Hyoga fitou o companheiro de cabelos verdes e depois voltou sua atenção para Ikki.

- Somos dois, meu caro!

- O quê? – Shun exclamou - Tem mulher no seu caminho também?

- E que mulher! – suspirou Hyoga.

- Você está arranjado, meu irmão! – Ikki bateu-lhe cordialmente no ombro.

Shun suspirou.

- E você Ikki, quem é a deusa da vez? – perguntou o loiro, sorrindo sarcástico.

- Adivinhem! – encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira.

Os dois rapazes balançaram a cabeça.

- Meu amor foi pousar na bela filha...- fez suspense - ...Do novo governador!

- O quê? – Hyoga estreitou a visão. – Ficou louco?

- Mas você me disse...- Shun tentava entender.

- A moça de ontem era ela! – Ikki exasperou-se – O que ela estava fazendo ali, não sei! Mas me disse com todas as letras!

- E qual o nome dela? - Perguntou Hyoga, interessado.

- Es-Me-Ral-Da! – Ikki saboreava as palavras.

Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Hyoga, sorvendo um gole de café, sorria discretamente.

- E sabem o que vou fazer? – disse Ikki, levantando-se.

- Invadir o quarto dela de novo? – perguntou Shun.

Hyoga fitou Ikki, surpreso.

- Invadiu o quarto dela? – exclamou entusiasmado.

- Vou agora mesmo a casa do governador!

- Para quê? – indagou Shun.

- Sou um dos proprietários que deveria ter comparecido a festa! Mas devido a problemas pessoais...- Ikki sorriu - ...Só pôde apresentar-se hoje pela manhã!

- Você não presta! – disse Hyoga.

- Meu caro, é sempre melhor começar com atrevimento!

E despedindo-se, Ikki pegou do chicote e montou num cavalo de cor marrom. À mesa, os dois amigos fitaram-se sarcasticamente.

- Nem dou mais ouvidos! – disse Shun – Esta Esmeralda só vai durar até ele encontrar outra mais bonita ainda!

Hyoga não respondeu. Sem entender por quê, seu pensamento convergiu para aquela moça, uma mera criada, que andava tão desastrada pelas ruas. Onde será que ela morava?

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Está terminantemente proibida de sair sozinha!

- Sim, papai!

- E a partir de hoje, não mais sairá a pé!

- Sim, papai!

Sentada numa poltrona, Esmeralda, num vestido leve de verão, todo florido e os ombros a mostra, assentia de cabeça com todas as resoluções paternas. Nem ela mesma acreditara na história da pobre mulher que estava a parir e que ela, muito gentilmente, oferecera-se para acompanhá-la até um médico.

- E mais! – Guilty voltou-lhe o dedo em riste

- O que, papai? – perguntou, assustada.

- Deixe para fazer suas caridades a luz do dia!

- Está bem, papai! – suspirou

- E por favor... – Guilty a fitou entre o aflito e o mordaz - ...Não desapareça esta noite!

- Não se preocupe, papai! – ela levantou-se – Estarei aqui durante o jantar!

- Esta sim é minha filha obediente! – declarou Guilty, orgulhoso da autoridade – Pode ir!

Esmeralda o cumprimentou e saiu acompanhada de Eiri, que sob ordens expressas recebida aos berros, não a podia largar um só instante.

Sozinho na sala, Guilty acendeu um charuto. Fechou os olhos apreciando aquele belo produto cubano, suspirou. Uma criada apresentou-se, tirando-lhe da concentração.

- O que foi agora? – rosnou ele.

A pobre mulher aproximou-se com cautela...

- Um senhor está ai fora para vê-lo! – disse ela

- Quem é? – berrou.

- Diz ser um dos proprietários! – completou com cuidado

.

- Diga que eu morri! – grunhiu.

A mulher balançou a cabeça solenemente e preparou-se para cumprir as ordens.

- Espera, criatura! – chamou Guilty

- Senhor? – ela o fitou amedrontada.

- Mande-o entrar!

- Sim, senhor!

- Quantos patifes mais terei de conhecer?

O soalho rangeu sob o peso das botas bem lustradas de Ikki. Ele ajeitou a camisa e estufou o peito antes de entrar na saleta. Aproximou-se com cuidado. Guilty retirou da boca o charuto ao vê-lo aproximar-se. Não demonstrou, mas surpreendeu-se por se deparar com um homem tão jovem.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou o rapaz com voz grave.

- Seja breve!

Ikki fitou o homenzinho a sua frente com olhar pertinaz, enquanto este, muito calmo, impacientava-se pela demora.

- Vim lhe dar meus cumprimentos, senhor! – declarou Ikki.

- Sabe quantas vezes já ouvi isso? – rosnou o homem – Chega a ser insuportável!

- Decerto...- tentava continuar a conversa – Mas como não pude comparecer a sua solenidade...

- Você não foi? – perguntou Guilty.

- Por motivos pessoais....

- Sabe que nem notei! – e soltou uma imensa baforada de fumo.

- Receio que sim! – Ikki começava a impacientar-se.

- O senhor ainda não me disse o que pretende!

- Com o quê? – o rapaz franziu a testa.

- Com sua visita! – disse Guilty, também impacientando-se – Está me atrapalhando!

- Não pretendo nada! – respondeu o jovem de maneira rude, aquilo o estava cansando e nem ao menos vira sequer sua companheira de aventura – Vim apenas me apresentar!

- E então por que não diz logo seu nome e vai embora?

"Mas que homem insuportável!".

Descobriu que Esmeralda, quando queria, tornava-se tão chata quanto ele!

- Me chamou Ikki Amamiya! – estendeu a mão – Tenho uma pequena propriedade aqui perto!

- Já? – Guilty exclamou sem atentar na mão do rapaz.

- Já o quê?

- Já se apresentou?

Ikki encolheu os ombros.

- Então meu rapaz, é uma pena que esteja tão apressado...- Guilty deu-lhe as costas - ...Decerto poderíamos passar uma bela manhã a tagarelar!

- Senhor...

- Eu sei, eu entendo! Muito trabalho, não é! Somos homens importantes!

- Mas...

- Melina! – berrou o homem

A criada acudiu prontamente.

- Acompanhe o senhor Amamuya até a saída!

- Amamiya! – corrigiu o rapaz, nervoso.

- Como?

- É Amamiya e não Amamuya!

- Isso! – e fez um gesto com a mão.

Ikki respirou forte, tentando controlar-se o mais que podia e olhando a criada que, trêmula, o esperava na porta, encaminhou-se:

- Passar bem, senhor!

- Ei, meu jovem? – chamou Guilty; Ikki voltou-se para ele. – Me daria grande honra se viesse jantar aqui esta noite!

Ikki por um momento pensou em mandá-lo pegar aquele jantar e o enfiar....Contou mentalmente até 10 e com um sorriso severo, disse:

- Certamente!

- Será um prazer! – falou Guilty, com enfado.

- O prazer será literalmente meu! – exclamou cinicamente.

E fazendo um pequeno aceno, retirou-se, imaginando as delícias que o esperava logo mais, a noite. E enquanto caminhava lançava olhadas fortuitas por todos os cômodos sem, no entanto, vislumbrar um vestígio sequer de sua amada, como se fosse uma deusa que tivesse remontado aos céus.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Jango levantou-se espreguiçando-se. Caminhando pela alcova envolta na penumbra, apanhou os cigarros em cima da cômoda e acendeu um. Aproximando-se da janela, abriu-a de par em par. O sol iluminou os músculos rijos e nus.

- Já é dia?

Helena, desperta pela luminosidade, enrolou-se mais no lençol. Jango observou as ruas com as mãos espalmadas no parapeito.

- Já são dez horas, querida!

- Ainda?

Ele voltou-se para ela, dando uma forte baforada.

- Que tal se levantar e ir embora?

Helena o fitou enfadonha.

- Vou pedir para a criada trazer nosso café aqui! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não! – Jango alongou-se – Gosto de comer sozinho!

E jogando uma toalha por cima dos ombros, pegando de uma camisa, vestindo uma calça que estava no chão, dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto.

- Quando eu voltar, espero que já esteja de pé!

E saiu deixando a amante sentada na cama sem emitir uma palavra sequer. Jango, calçado em chinelos, desceu as escadas pressurosamente. Entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, senhor!

June o olhou aturdida. Tratava-o bem mais por receio que por respeito e fingindo não notá-lo, voltou aos seus afazeres, virando-se para o fogão e mexendo algo dentro de uma panela de barro.

Ele a sorveu com o olhar, aproximando-se sorrateiramente. Apertou-lhe a cintura com força e encostando-lhe os lábios ao pé do ouvido, fê-la arrepiar-se de asco.

- Essa noite você escapou por conta da condessa...

Sussurrou, roçando-se no corpo dela. June fechou os olhos com uma fúria contida. Sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Mas hoje... – ele continuou - ...Voltará aos seus deveres noturnos!

Numa tentativa de safar-se daquele assédio, ela tentou soltar-se de seu braço, sem êxito. Jango puxou-a com força, impedindo-a de afastar-se. Pousou um beijo forçado nos lábios, que só não lhe foram negados por receio de uma agressão.

- Amor!

A voz fina da condessa o fez soltá-la, piscando-lhe um olho. June, fazendo um grande esforço por controlar-se, voltou-se novamente para o fogão.

- O que é, Helena? – resmungou, subindo de volta ao quarto.

- Quero água quente!

...

- O senhor vem almoçar?

Acanhada, June proferiu aquela pergunta sem o fitar, enquanto servia chá a condessa, que lia regaladamente o jornal matinal.

- Não! – respondeu ele – Nem jantar!

- Esta noite será bem interessante! – comentou a mulher.

- Espero que você faça seu trabalho direito! – atalhou o homem, um tanto enfadado.

- O governador já é meu!

June relanceou um olhar aos dois, sentados na mesa, pegou da travessa vazia e retirou-se para a cozinha. Dentro de poucos minutos, o casal saia para a agitada manhã ateniense.

Deixando a condessa Heraclys num coche, Jango, batendo a bengala no chão enquanto caminhava, dirigiu-se para a delegacia. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o juiz Villefort lá.

- Feliz encontro, vossa senhoria! – cumprimentou-o

- Já soube? – retrucou o velho juiz.

- De quê?

Parado diante deles, o chefe da guarda permanecia de cabeça baixa, muito acanhado e bastante taciturno.

- A armadilha fracassou!

Jango pousou os olhos ferozes e interrogativos na figura esquálida do magistrado.

- Como assim?

- Fênix! Ele voltou!

- Fênix é apenas um! – berrou Jango.

- Mas os nossos belos soldados não conseguiram dar conta dele! – ironizou o juiz.

- Isso é ridículo! – rosnou Jango.

- Havia uma mulher com ele! – atalhou o homenzinho, timidamente.

- Que mulher? – interrogou Jango.

- Não sei, senhor!

- Não adianta! – suspirou Villefort – Teremos de arrumar outro caminho para afastar os Amamiyas das jazidas de chumbo!

- Cretinos! – esbravejou Megarous.

- Eu ainda vou acertar minhas contas com ele! – interferiu o juiz.

- Acerte com quem quiser, mas o Ikki é meu! – gritou Jango.

- Não se meta em meus assuntos, Jango! – Iannis o fitou, feroz. – Aquela família me deve caro!

- Bem o sei, juiz! – Jango sorriu sarcástico – Ainda não superou ter sido trocado pelo velho Amamiya por uma mera cigana!

- Fui humilhado! – Iannis ressentiu-se – Mas terão seu pago!

Ao lado, o pobre policial enxugava o rosto suado com um lenço já roto.

- E eu posso saber como pretende expulsar os irmãos das explorações do Norte? – corroborou Jango.

- O governador pode ser um grande aliado!

- De que maneira?

- Digamos...- Iannis abaixou os olhos, dissimuladamente -...Que eu conheça nosso caro governador "muitíssimo bem"!

- Com licença..

Uma voz fraca e envelhecida se fez presente no três homens voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo. Na porta, um velho de estatura mediana, trajando roupas austeras, entrou a passos lentos e compassados.

- Poderiam me dizer onde posso encontrar o responsável por esta prisão?

Villefort, curvando-se respeitosamente diante do monsenhor, pronunciou-se.

- Eu! Juiz Iannis Villefort!

- Poderíamos conversar a sós, pois não?

- Claro! – Villefort estreitou a visão – Com quem falo?

- Morpheus Petrys! Procurador geral da coroa!

Todos se entreolharam.

Villefort, sem entender bem o significado daquela visita, fez um gesto para que o idoso o seguisse. O procurador, educadamente, cumprimentou a Jango e ao soldado ao passar por eles, desaparecendo por trás da porta ao lado do banheiro.

- Sente-se! – disse o juiz, indicando-lhe uma cadeira

Os dois homens acomodaram-se um diante do outro e Morpheus, pousando um olhar severo, por trás dos óculos redondos, no rosto do juiz, anunciou:

- O assunto que me traz aqui é de cunho sigiloso e político!

- Em que posso ajudar? – Villefort parecia intrigado.

- Segundo a coroa, há informações que uma mulher esteja presa aqui...

Villefort empalideceu. Sua mão encontrou o nó da gravata e o folgou.

- Uma mulher? – repetiu.

- Sim! Uma mulher cuja identidade poderia trazer grande embaraço para a família real!

- Esta prisão abriga apenas homens... – explicou Villefort - ...As mulheres são mandadas, geralmente, para Esparta!

- De qualquer modo.. – o procurador o encarou – ...Tenho ordens de inspecionar a prisão!

Silêncio.

- Agora?

- Agora! – confirmou Morpheus.

- Mas excelência...

- O senhor irá me acompanhar ou devo ir sozinho?

Villefort engoliu em seco e levantando-se, rendeu-se.

- Acompanhe-me!

Morpheus o seguiu. O juiz, ao passar pela saleta onde se encontrava à entrada do procurador, fez um gesto para o chefe de guarda, que prontamente o atendeu. Jango já não se encontrava ali.

- Onde estão os outros soldados? – perguntou ao cabo.

- Estão em fila, senhor! – respondeu este, depois de bater continência.

- Abra o portão, vamos ver as celas! – disse Villefort.

Apressadamente, o homenzinho pôs-se a executar a tarefa. Ao longo de uma hora, haviam inspecionado três dos quatro corredores existentes na cadeia, faltando apenas a ala dos presos doentes.

- Tem certeza, excelência? – indagou o juiz – São todos loucos!

- Todas as celas! – esbravejou o procurador.

- Sim, excelência!

Chegaram por fim ao último cômodo. Morpheus, de mãos cruzadas nas costas, saiu do cubículo desconfiado. Seus olhos recaíram com consideração sobre uma pilha de feno seco que se amontoava na parede a sua frente, cobrindo-a.

Aproximou-se, repuxando alguns blocos. Sua visão acendeu quando pôde observar uma pequena grade por trás de toda aquela "cortina de fumaça".

- Aonde leva esta passagem?

- A uma pequena adega! – sorriu Villefort.

- Abra!

- Mas, senhor...

- Ou o senhor abre ou abro eu!

Villefort o encarou e fazendo um sinal, pôs-se a desobstruir a passagem com a ajuda do guarda. Entraram, mas não havia nada além de várias garrafas de vinho.

- Viu? – Villefort atalhou – Apenas uma adega!

- O que é isso?

Abaixando-se, o procurador notou alguns tijolos soltos, e erguendo um deles, fitou um aturdido juiz, que mais uma vez, folgava a gravata.

- Abra! – ordenou.

Villefort e o policial entreolharam-se.

- Senhor, não há mais nada lá embaixo! – disse Villefort com tom sério.

- Quero averiguar!

- Está duvidando de minha palavra?

- Duvido de seu julgamento! Abra!

Abaixando-se, o juiz e o policial principiaram a arrancar as pedras, deixando a vista uma da tocha que o guarda havia trazido consigo, Morpheus desceu cuidadosamente os degraus da íngreme escada, chegando a uma sala escura e fria, pequena e cheirando a umidade.

- Ah!!!!

Não pôde segurar a exclamação de espanto e satisfação quando o fogo iluminou a figura de uma mulher emagrecida, pálida, as mãos presas por correntes e a boca tapada por um gradeado.

Ela o fitou aturdida, reconhecera-o. Pousando a luz num arco, o procurador aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se diante da mulher de longos cabelos dourados, grandes e assustados olhos verdes, feições devastadas, mas que não haviam perdido a beleza.

Ele tinha as mãos trêmulas e ela, esgueirando-se, tentou impedir a sua aproximação, amedrontada pelos anos de terror que lhe haviam sido impostos. Ele sorriu através das lágrimas que lhe inundavam os olhos tão idosos, achou que jamais fosse reencontrá-la.

- Sophia!

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, tudo escureceu e antes de tombar para frente, a última coisa que sentiu, foi um forte golpe na base de sua cabeça.

**O.o.O CONTINUA... O.o.O**


End file.
